


Interruption

by Winter_Genisis



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge (NSFW Version) [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulge Sucking, F/F, Nooks, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Xenobiology, tentadicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Genisis/pseuds/Winter_Genisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day OTP Challenge (NSFW version) [a different pairing each day] - Day 5: Blow Job ;; Post-Sburb ;; Kanaya is working on a sewing assignment she needs to have completed at a certain time. She's been working for a long time, and Rose thinks that she needs a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> [cross-posted on FFN and Tumblr]  
> Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie  
> 30 Day OTP Challenge (NSFW Version) My Way - aka a different pairing each time ~ aka I don't have an OTP because I can't pick!  
> Day 5: Blow Job

"Rose?"

The surprised tone makes you smile. You've slipped in between Kanaya and her sewing table, straddling her wide,  _gorgeous_ hips and you wrap your arms around her neck.

"Yes?" You lean in for a quick kiss, a mischievous smile playing at your lips.

Kanaya blinks, and a very light little blush rises to the surface of her pretty grey carapace. She's beautiful like this, you think. Off her guard and sweet and  _yours_.

She's a femme fatale with nasty wrath, but she is patient with you. She's never begrudged you your first drunken kiss when you were back on the meteor. She never will, you think.

You're okay, now. That's what matters to her.

You kiss the tip of her nose, unable to stop yourself. Her little giggle is worth it.

She's so very…  _her_. Sweet and caring but vengeful and dangerous.

You love her for it. You love her for all she is,  _and more._

You wiggle a little on her lap, pressing your face into her neck. She's wearing the perfume you bought her. It smells so lovely on her.

She makes a quiet noise and attempts to gently pry you off.

"Rose, please… I need to get this finished by midnight…"

You kiss her again, this time slower. You take your time with it,  _feeling_ her lips on yours, tasting yourself on her breath.

When you pull back, it's with a sultry smile. "But you can take a break for… say, ten minutes?"

Her eyes dart away from you and you frown. The back of your hand gently strokes her cheek. "Why look away? Do you not want this? You know all you have to do is tell me so."

Tentatively, she looks back at you, and you don't miss the way she's leaned into your touch. "What… are you planning to do?"

Her hands are resting lightly on your hips. She isn't showing any signs of annoyance or displeasure. You know she won't say no.

You lean into her again, and softly – almost  _subtly_ – rock your hips. Your own breath comes back at you against her neck, warm and just a bit damp. You nip her ear and feel her shiver under you.

"I want…" you breathe in her ear, "I want to suck you off."

You're positive there was a more eloquent or seductive way of saying that. But you're still embarrassed about the term "bulge" or some such other phrase the trolls have coined for their… nether regions.

You feel rather than hear her breath catch, and you hear a chirr stirring softly in her throat. You've learned that this is a good sound used for many different things.

Their different culture and ways of communication fascinates you to no end.

"Yes," She all but moans. "Please."

You gently pull away from her and climb out of her lap. For a moment, she is looking at you, confused. But that changes when you shimmy your way underneath her table and hike her skirt up. Kanaya gasps and you can't help but giggle quietly before laving your tongue up against her panties. You hear an intake of breath, and you  _think_  but can't quite tell if she's getting a bit damp.

You decide to find out, and yank her underwear to the floor.

Kanaya squirms a bit and you grin before poking your tongue into her warm slit. She's generally a quiet girl for this sort of thing (unlike yourself) – not that you mind – so you've learned to read her in other ways. You don't know if it's because she's embarrassed, or that this is just how she is. You don't think you care. You just know you like making her feel good.

Her genetic material is flowing more heavily now – you can taste her sharply on your tongue as you work at the opening to her nook. Your mouth feels wet and messy and you actually don't like this because you don't really like to  _be_  messy, but you  _love her_ so you  _love this_. You feel something poking against your nose and you pull back a bit. Kanaya is moaning softly and her thighs are taking on a lovely white glow, the way they do when she forgets to control her bioluminescence. You see her jade bulge starting to wiggle out of its sheath and you decide to give it some space so you won't get wacked in the face by it. You kiss the inside of her thigh and gently press two fingers into her nook. Kanaya stiffens a bit. You know this makes her slightly uncomfortable. She isn't used to the idea of fingers going in there, since Trolls have those sharp claws. But she trusts you and lets you do as you please with her.

You wiggle your fingers around a bit, pressing around and upward, and she lets out a quiet hiss as her bulge unsheathes completely. It's beautiful, you think, full with Kanaya's color and throbbing. You take it gently in your hand, just palming it, stroking down from base to squirming tip and she shudders, her thighs shaking and her legs locking around your shoulders.

You smile and lick the underside of it, right down by her nook, and Kanaya trills for you sweetly in that high, airy tone of hers. You hum in response – her little sounds and reactions are turning you on. You hadn't meant to take anything from this, and you still don't but you can feel your panties beginning to dampen, and at the very least, it's becoming uncomfortable. But you don't want to bother her with you.

You hold the bulge in one hand, trying to hold it still, and press your mouth to the base of it, sucking gently. She gasps. You run your tongue to the tip and take your other hand to the base of her bulge before you take her in your mouth as much as you can – which isn't a lot, she's fairly large. You hear a strangled moan from her and you can imagine her throwing her head back and closing her eyes, and the image makes your clitoris throb.

Her bulge squirms in your mouth and you let it, but you have to be careful of your teeth. Kanaya was also hesitant about doing  _this_  with you – this activity was not unheard of among Trolls but it was considered a dangerous kink due to their sharp teeth. So you have to take care with her. You begin slowly bobbing your head up and down, though you don't really have to, you think, as her bulge moves on its own. But it lets you feel like you have a bit more control and you like that. You grasp her hips and hum around her bulge, and you can't help but imagine fucking yourself on it.

Suddenly you jumped a little, startled by Kanaya's sudden touch. You feel her fingers tangle in your hair and pull, and you suck a little harder, working your tongue around now because you know she likes it like that. You wish you could look up at her to see her expression. It would make her blush more than you know she already is.

She's getting close. Her breathing is labored and she hasn't stopped lightly tugging on your hair. She's telling you to stop, but you won't, not just yet. You twist your fist around her bulge and give it a little squeeze, and make sure to keep working it with your mouth. You hear her dripping material all over the floor. It's going to be one hell of a mess to clean up.

"Rose –" she chokes out, and you know she's coming so you quickly tear yourself away –

But it gets all over you. That's fine. Really. You knew it would. You're covered in jade material, and some of it  _did_ get in your mouth, and its fine,  _really._ It's fine because you were expecting it and you didn't choke on it all this time. You wipe your eyes, nose and mouth off and crawl out from under the table to grin at Kanaya.

"Good?"

Kanaya is glowing brightly, of course. Literally glowing, both with her bioluminescence and her blush.

"Rose… you are filthy…" She laments, and you scoff. "I am sorry!" She's embarrassed. You think it's adorable.

You just shrug. "I'll clean up. At least you didn't get anything on your project." You stand and strip on the spot. "I'm going to get cleaned up. You take your clothes off, too, okay? I'll clean you up, and I'll clean up the mess, so don't worry." Your smile has become sheepish. "It was my idea… I know you need to work. I just thought you needed a break."

Kanaya looks at you, her expression half adoration and half irritation. "Rose… you know that is –"

"Right, right." You wave it off as you walk away. "A moirail's job, I know."

You hear her sigh and shuffle around behind you, presumably to get undressed. You head into your room to get washed up and procure a change of clothes for the both of you. When you return, dressed and with a damp cloth and clothes for Kanaya, she is standing at the side of the now dirtied workspace with her arms crossed, an unreadable look on her face. You tilt your head.

"Um…" You approach her a bit uncertainly.

She looks at you and drops her arms with a sigh. "Are you…" She looks away. "You are not vacillating, are you? I know you are human, and humans do things differently, but… I need a certain sort of stability in my relationships –"

"What? No, no! Hey, is your matesprit also not allowed to care about you? I know your moirail is supposed to worry over you and care for you and give you advice and such…" You begin wiping her down between her legs. "But because I'm flushed for you, I  _also_ worry about you, and I  _also_ want the best for you. That's okay… right? This wasn't a pale action… I just don't want you to overwork yourself is all. And  _this,_ " Rose holds up the now dirtied cloth, along with the clothes which Kanaya gratefully receives, "is not pale either.  _This_ is just basic red aftercare. I'm just taking responsibility for something I wanted to do, so don't misunderstand –"

Kanaya kisses your forehead, both surprising you and effectively quieting you. She's smiling in that way that looks like she's trying not to laugh. "I know."

You get down on your knees again as your lover dresses and you wipe down the chair and the floor so that she can get back to work. When you stand again, Kanaya is there to embrace you.

"Thank you." She murmurs into your hair. "But… what about you?" Her hands slip down to your hips and further, down to your ass, and you jolt a little, pulling back. You'd all but forgotten, but your blush says it all.

"I'm fine. Really."

But she narrows her eyes and smirks. "No you are not." She strokes your cheek softly with the tips of her claws. "I will be finished with this project by midnight. You will still be awake, correct?"

An anticipatory grin creeps onto your face. You can't help yourself – not when you know what you're in for later tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this went fairly decently. Please review and tell me how you think I did!


End file.
